16 Years
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Ketika detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, kemudian hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, dan seterusnya. Tanpa sadar kau telah menyukainya selama enam belas tahun. Hello Im back :D mind to read and review?


I do not own Gundam Seed

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kira dan Cagalli yang jatuh pada tanggal 18 Mei kemarin.

* * *

.

Kau masih enam belas tahun, dan kau tidak―atau lebih tepatnya belum―membutuhkan seseorang yang berlainan jenis untuk mengisi hari-harimu yang sepi. Tidak―maksudnya―belum waktunya. Kata ibumu, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalani percintaan. Toh kau setuju, kau masih berpikiran bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang rumit, bahkan lebih rumit daripada rumus perpindahan kalor yang ada di buku fisikamu. Menghitung radiasi saja kau masih kesulitan, apalagi cinta. Kau takut jika kau menjalin percintaan dengan teman sekolahmu, nilai ulangan fisikamu akan jelek dan kau harus mengulangnya.

Tanpa sosok yang dinamakan kekasih pun kau sangat bahagia karena memiliki keluarga yang begitu mencintaimu. Seorang ibu, guru taman kanak-kanan yang sangat cantik dan lembut. Teman-temanmu sering mengejekmu karena memang wajahmu tidak mirip wajah ibumu, tapi tenang, kau mirip ayahmu, tenang, kau bukan anak pungut. Kau beruntung memiliki ibu seperti ibumu. Beliau pintar memasak, begitu kata Lacus, sahabatmu yang sering menyicipi _bentou_ buatan ibumu. Beliau adalah guru idola, karena hanya beliau yang bisa bermain piano dan bernyanyi dengan indah. Ibumu juga begitu populer di kalangan penggosip di sekitar rumahmu. Karena pakaiannya yang selalu match dan tidak pernah keliru, tak jarang beliau menjadi trendsetter.

Kau punya ayah yang hebat. Seorang dokter dengan segudang prestasi. Berbagai penemuan brillian dia temukan demi kemajuan negara dan ilmu kedokteran. Dia bukan ayah yang menyebalkan seperti yang biasa kau lihat di sinetron. Ayahmu selalu ada untukmu, selalu ada untuk keluarganya di akhir minggu. Selalu punya inisiatif untuk berlibur, entah piknik atau memancing.

Kau punya kakak kembar yang begitu menyayangimu. Namanya Kira, sebenarnya cukup mengerikan bila dicermati dengan seksama. Kira berarti _killer_, pembunuh. Mungkin memang benar dia pembunuh, pembunuh hati para gadis-gadis genit yang sering mengganggu pandangan matamu. Kau risih melihat mereka dekat-dekat saudara kembarmu. Ingin sekali kau menendang mereka yang menggoda kakakmu sampai ke kutub utara dan membiarkan mereka mati kedinginan di sana.

Sejak kecil Kira adalah kakak yang bisa diandalkan olehmu. Jika kau berada didekatnya, maka anak-anak nakal tidak berani mengintimidasimu ataupun berbuat sesuatu yang merugikanmu. Karena Kira melindungimu.

.

Kira tampan, Lacus yang berkata seperti itu padamu saat umurmu mencapai belasan tahun. Lacus bilang Kira tinggi, pandangannya tegas tapi lembut, baik hati, ramah―dan bla bla bla. Kau hanya memutar bola matamu saat itu, tidak mau mengakui walaupun hatimu mengiyakan. Gengsimu yang setinggi hidung sering membuatmu menjelekkan Kira di hadapan kawan-kawanmu walau sebenarnya kebalikannya. Kau tidak bisa menangkap kejelekan darinya, dia sempurna di pandangan matamu. Bibirmu hanya takut untuk berkata sejujurnya. Kau takut bahwa jika bibir itu berkata jujur, maka akan semakin banyak gadis yang mengidolakan kakakmu, kau takut itu terjadi―entah kenapa kau takut, kau takut.

Kira baik padamu, tapi dia juga baik pada semua orang. Kadang hal itu membuatmu kesal hingga kau memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya selama beberapa hari. Kira, tanpa tahu apa salahnya, dengan lapang dada meminta maafmu dengan susah payah. Tak jarang dia harus mengorbankan uang jajannya demi membelikanmu pudding vanilla agar marahmu mereda. Setelah itu terjadi, dia tersenyum. Dia tersenyum padamu, manis sekali. Sampai-sampai kau merasakan tubuhmu meleleh sama seperti pudding yang lumer dalam mulutmu.

.

Kira selalu berolahraga demi menjaga bentuk badannya agar tetap proporsional, dia melakukannya seminggu tiga kali. Basket adalah olahraga favorit Kira, tapi kau membencinya. Karena basket membuat jam tidur saudaramu lebih cepat satu jam dari biasanya. Malam seperti itu kau selalu tidur dengan perasaan kesal karena tidak ada yang membentangkan selimut untukmu seperti malam-malam lainnya. Tapi pada malam selanjutnya dia selalu tidur di kamarmu sebagai permintaan maaf, terutama saat hujan lebat disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kira selalu datang ke kamarmu dan minta izin untuk tidur di sofa. Karena dia tahu kau takut pada petir, dia ingin menjagamu. Menenangkanmu saat mengigau di tengah malam, memelukmu dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Fakta lainnya adalah Kira tidak pernah punya pacar. Dia pernah bilang padamu bahwa Lacus adalah gadis yang cantik. Lacus memang cantik. Cantik sekali malah. Wajar bila pemuda setampan Kira menyukai Lacus. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun sepertinya menyimpan rasa yang sama dengan Kira. Namun anehnya mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus―atau―ya―kau―tahu―maksudku.

Setiap tanggal delapan belas Mei kau merayakan ulang tahunmu, ulang tahun kalian. Kau selalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahun kalian lebih dahulu daripada Kira. Kau selalu berdoa supaya saudaramu tidak punya pacar tahun itu. Kau khawatir bila Kira punya pacar, maka dia akan sering membawa wanita asing ke rumah. Dan kau tak suka itu.

.

Dia menyayangimu, kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Kira selalu memberikan perhatian yang kadang terlihat berlebihan padamu, membagi apa yang dia miliki untukmu, membawamu pergi jalan-jalan saat kau merasa suntuk dengan tugas sekolah. Dia memperlakukanmu seperti tuan putri yang harus dimanja dengan sejuta perhatian.

Kesimpulan yang kau tarik adalah, kau amat membenci kakakmu.

Kau membencinya, benci bagaimana cara dia tersenyum, bagaimana cara dia merayumu dengan pudding, benci ketika dia bermain basket, atau ketika dia datang dengan bantal dan selimut dan tidur di sofa kamarmu, benci ketika dia memelukmu, kau jadi terlihat sangat lemah dan cengeng karenanya, benci karena dia menyukai sahabat terdekatmu, benci karena setiap tahun kau harus berbagi kue tart dan meniup lilin bersama-sama. Kau sangat membencinya. Dan yang paling membuatmu membencinya adalah karena dia―

Dia…

Karena dia…

Kau membencinya karena―

―dia membuatmu mencintainya.

Dia membuatmu sangat ingin memilikinya dan menjadikannya hanya untukmu.

Dia membuatmu merasa galau saat dia menyapa―bahkan tersenyum―pada gadis lain.

Dia membuatmu merasa dia amat menyayangimu hanya dengan satu pelukan di malam badai.

Dia membuatmu membenci sahabatmu sendiri karena takut Lacus akan merebutnya.

Dia membuatmu menyesal dilahirkan sebagai saudara kembarmu.

Dia, membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh. Kau sering mengecup refleksi dirinya di atas selembar foto yang kau cetak secara diam-diam, kemudian di susul dengan pecahnya butiran kristal yang menganak di pipimu. Membuatmu terlihat aneh dan menyedihkan.

Ingin sekali kau berlari kepada ibumu dan menangis di pangkuannya. Mengaku bahwa selama ini kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri. Tapi semakin kau ingin melakukannya, nyalimu mendadak hilang ketika memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ibumu mengetahuinya. Kau takut ibumu akan kecewa dan malu memiliki anak berorientasi aneh sepertimu.

"Bu, aku mencintai Kira."

Kata-kata itu hanya bisa kau telan bersama ludahmu menuju tenggorokan. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah terucap, dan memang terlarang untuk dilafalkan.

.

Ketika detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, kemudian hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, dan seterusnya. Tanpa sadar kau telah menyukainya selama enam belas tahun. Menyukai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kau sukai. Seolah mencoba buah terlarang, rasanya mendebarkan sekaligus nikmat.

Melihat, tapi tak mampu menggenggam. Dekat, tapi tidak bisa memiliki. Tidak masalah, asal senyum yang kau sukai itu masih tetap melengkung untukmu, selamanya seperti ini juga tidak masalah. Yang penting, kasih sayang itu nyata.

* * *

―owari―(?)

* * *

Wtf! Setelah berhasil keluar dari jeratan wb yang menyiksa lahir batin saya kembali dengan fic nggak genah macam ini, dengan pair incest pula, heheheheh. Nggak nyangka 2nd pov itu ternyata bikinnya nggak terlalu susah :p Aduuh… maaf kalau misalnya jelek dan bahasanya berbelit-belit.

Review if you don't mind?


End file.
